Approximately 75% of the 60 million people suffering from dry eye experience a condition known as Evaporative Dry Eye. This results as a function of the tear quality of the patient which lacks sufficient oil therein. The remainder of dry eye sufferers are categorized as suffering from Aqueous Deficient Dry Eye. This results as a function of the quality and quantity of the tear production and communication of such to the eyes. People who suffer from such dry eye conditions often experience constant pain from eye irritation, including a sandy or gritty sensation. If left untreated, such dry eye conditions can lead to scarring or ulceration of the cornea, which can lead to a partial or total loss of vision.
Presently, there is no cure for dry eye conditions suffered by such patients. However, there exist various treatments that are designed to alleviate the often debilitating pain and discomfort caused by dry eye conditions. Such treatments include: artificial tear solutions, moisture chamber glasses, and punctal occlusion. While artificial tears primarily increase the comfort of people suffering from dry, irritated eyes, when used frequently, they may rinse away the natural tears necessary to reestablish a normal tear film. Frequent use of artificial tears is also expensive.
Another treatment includes the use of moisture chamber glasses. Moisture chamber glasses are custom-made products designed to alleviate the pain and discomfort caused by dry eye conditions. There are no commercially available moisture chamber glasses. They must be custom fit by an optician and can be prohibitively expensive for the average consumer. Further, because of the wide differential in the shape of the faces of patients, without a custom fitting of each patient for such chamber glasses, the comfort as well as seal of the chambers to the faces of users are marginal at best.
Thus, an unmet need exists for an apparatus, system and method for treating dry eye and/or irritated eye conditions which is comfortable to wear, adapted to fit well and seal with the facial structures of most patients, and which provides therapeutic benefits for the eyes without the discomfort, invasive nature, and limited use of the currently available treatments.
It should be noted, the forgoing examples of related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the exercise device and method described and claimed herein. Various limitations of the related art are already known or will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.